Inglourious Origins
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: The stories of how Lieutenant Aldo Raine, Corporal Wilhelm Wicki, Sergeant Donny Donowitz, and Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz got a taste for killin' Nazis.
1. Prologue and Epilogue

By now you all have heard of the Basterds. You know which ones I mean-Aldo Raine's men. Those men who basically took out the Third Reich in Paris. The men who ended the War that devastated Europe. You might have noticed they had a particular hate for Nazis. Well, all of them had a reason behind that hate. I have traveled from Austria to Boston, Massachusetts and Germany to Maynardville, Tennessee. Do you know what I found out? I found out why four of them Basterds took such sweet pleasure from killing Nazis. So sit your ass down, shut up, and listen well, I don't intend to repeat myself because you were blabbing.


	2. Maynardville, Tennessee, 1939

Aldo Raine wasn't always a homicidal soldier, believe if ot or not. Nor did he always have that nasty scar on his neck. But he did always have a little injun' in him. That meant he didn't rightly see the world the way most people did. Most importantly, he didn't see skin tone the way the rest of Maynardville, Tennessee did.

So when he took Ember, a young colored woman, as his bride, he didn't think nuthin of it for quite some time.

**Maynardville, Tennessee, 1939**

"Can you believe this shit, Em?"

It was a decent Sunday morning as Aldo Raine read the paper. He was reading about the war going on in Europe, like he had been since it started. He was at the table, legs up as he sat and read.  
"The Germans took Poland and England didn't do nuthin' about it! Hell, they didn't even slap them on the wrists!"  
Ember groaned as she came out with a plate of eggs.  
"Well why don't you do something about it? And get your feet off my god damn table!" Ember added as she put the plate down and whacked his boot. Aldo smirked as he slipped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.  
"Sure thing, darlin. But won't you be eating with me?"  
"Eggs don't suit me this morning, luv."  
"Well, I refuse not to spend my morning with you." He smirked. "In one way or other."  
"You are a bad, bad, man, Aldo Raine!" Ember laughed as she kissed him. Aldo grinned back, showing no signs of releasing her from his embrace.  
"And you are my wicked woman. Evens out nicely, don't it?"  
"Well you better get into decency soon, Aldo."  
"Decency is overrated. Sides, you like me indecent, last I checked." Aldo smirked again. Ember laughed as she kissed his forehead.  
"Indeed I do. But you'd be a horrible role model that way."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" He cocked his brow. "I've already corrupted you."  
"Who said anything about me? By the way, when you go into town, we'll be needing a crib." Ember stated. Aldo paused for a moment as he took in what she said.  
"You're..."  
"I am indeed. Two months, I believe."  
"I'm going to be..." Aldo picked Ember up as he spun around, holding the laughing woman in the air. "Whoopee!"

It was about midnight when he heard movement outside the house. They lived a short distance from town, so that alone was odd. Moonlight lit up the room and the crib below the window as Aldo shook his wife.  
"Hm...? Aldo, what is it?"  
"Someones outside..." Aldo was cut off by her scream as a torch flew through the window. "We need to go now!" He added as he picked her up. It wasn't like before, when he'd been so happy. All he knew was he was afraid for the sake of his wife and unborn child. Ember screamed as they headed for the stairs, another torch flying by. The house had fires forming all over it and smoke was starting to blind him.  
"Hang on, we're almost out..." Aldo stated as he kicked down the door, grateful for once for it's rusty hinges. They'd barely reached the safety of the yard when one of the attackers knocked him out from behind.

Aldo came to and it was his worst nightmare. The three attackers had been from the Klan and he and Ember were on a horses back with ropes around their necks.  
"You white hooded assholes can't fight a man on even ground, is that it?" He shouted. "You have to sneak in while he's sleeping and burn him out?"  
"This was coming to you when you married into chattle! Now you intend to produce offspring with the bitch! That we cannot abide!" It was clearly the leader yelling this. Aldo ignored him and just faced Ember.  
"You know that-"  
"Of course! And I-"  
"I know." Aldo wasn't sure if Ember heard him over the gunshot that made the horse run. He knew the moment she was dead as if he'd heard her neck snap. The thing was, his own neck didn't break, but the rope did, and Aldo landed on his feet. The ropes around his wrists broke as if they weren't there and the Klan members were running scared. But the leader stood out in Aldo's mind as he grabbed the axe he used to cut wood from the tree and threw it. The leader fell to the ground with a scream as Aldo retrieved his knife from the base of the tree and cut the rope that still held his wife's body. The man was screaming in pain as Aldo held her body, running a hand across her cheek slowly. He cried for a while, ignoring the man's yells. Something in Aldo Raine's mind snapped when the man called out for help.  
"Dear God in Heaven, help me!" He exclaimed  
Aldo put down Ember's body and picked up the knife and approached.  
"He can't help you and that ain't where you're heading."

The next morning came as Aldo placed a round flat rock with a star of David etched into it down over where he'd buried Ember. His neck kind of burned, he knew it would scar, but he didn't care.  
"I couldn't save you. For that I apologize. But I know what I gotta do." Aldo stated, kissing the stone before standing up. He held up the white hood, reached in, and tossed down what was unmistakeably a scalp. "I'm going to rid this world of hate."

Thee years later American joined the war and Aldo had left a bloody trail of Klan members all the way along the Mississippi before the authorities caught up with him. Now he sat in a room with a man he never expected to meet-President FDR-and his secretary Lucy was reading Aldo's file.  
"Three hundred men. All of them..."  
"Scalped Klan members. Is there a point to this?" Aldo asked as he stretched. He figured he was to be put to be death. Franklyn laughed.  
"You've been bad, Mr. Raine."  
"So?"  
"You hate haters. I understand this, but we can't just let you kill all those men."  
"So are you all going to try to hang me? You should know it just won't work."  
"Dear boy," Franklyn put Aldo's knife on the table. "We can't let you do it state side. We intend to send you to Germany."  
"Pardon?" Aldo raised an eyebrow.  
"We believe Hitler has his men rounding up all the European Jews. We believe he intends to kill them. Should you agree to going and terrorizing the Third Riech like you terrorized the Klan, we will send you to England under General Dwight D. Eisenhower."  
"Is this for real? It sounds to good to be true."  
"Chances are you'll die."  
"Thats the only catch?" Aldo laughed. "Do you really intend to scare them?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you want every son-of-a-bitch I find wearin a Nazi uniform to die? I would be cruel to the Germans, and through my cruelty, they will learn who I am. They will find the evidence of my cruelty, in the disemboweled, dismembered, and disfigured bodies of their brothers I leave behind me. And the German will not be able to help themselves from imagining the cruelty their brothers endured at my hands, and my boot heels, and the edge of my knife. And the Germans, will be sickened by us. And the Germans, will talk about me. And the Germans, will fear me. And when the Germans close their eyes at night, and their subconscious tortures them for the evil they've done, it will be with thoughts of ne, that it tortures them with." As Aldo spoke Lucy was growing paler before fainting. FDR laughed before speaking.  
"Sounds excellent. What will you require?" He asked. Aldo smirked lightly.  
"I'll need men. Eight Jewish American Soldiers."


End file.
